Prado Blanco
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Lucy se despertó sobresaltada aquella noche. Quizá se debiera a que Natsu no estaba meticulosamente escondido en su habitación, y la ausencia de él interrumpiera los sueños de ella, pero no quería atribuir su insomnio a la ausencia de Natsu. "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: Estaciones del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".


**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: Estaciones del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".**

Prado Blanco

Lucy se despertó sobresaltada aquella noche. Quizá se debiera a que Natsu no estaba meticulosamente escondido en su habitación, y la ausencia de él interrumpiera los sueños de ella, pero no quería atribuir su insomnio a la ausencia de Natsu.

Después de haberse despertado varias veces en la noche, el astro rey se asomaba en el lejano horizonte y los primeros rayos de cálida luz que lamían su piel le recordaban a él también. Muchas cosas dirigían sus pensamientos hacia Natsu.

Pero la realidad era... que él ya no estaba. Hoy era un día especial para ella, para ellos. Era el día en que tantos años atrás Natsu Dragneel le había pedido matrimonio. Lucy recordaba cada cosa con una nitidez que alcanzaba a ser dolorosa, muy dolorosa. Él, en un momento de lucidez que asustó a la rubia se arrodilló y con un anillo y una flor le pidió que compartieran el resto de su vida, juntos.

"Creo que eres como esta flor" le había dicho con su radiante e inocente sonrisa "es fuerte pero frágil también, y muy hermosa, y tiene una fragancia que me embriaga hasta volverme loco"

Las palabras, el eco distante de su voz, llegaban a sus oídos a través del tiempo hasta el día de hoy y en una especie de trágica paradoja le hacía recordar el amor que le tenía y el dolor que sentía por su pérdida.

Desde que él se había ido, el mundo era un lugar más oscuro, al menos Lucy lo pensaba así. Su corazón a medio latir le echaba en cara su otra mitad, la fuerza necesaria para palpitar.

Lucy se vistió y salió de su apartamento, poniendo rumbo fijo al gremio, iba retrotraída en los recuerdos e ignoró cuando Gray se le unió en su caminata.

—Hola Lucy ¿qué tal todo?— la aludida lo miró y tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que percibían sus sentidos.

—oh, hola Gray— comentó de forma vacía, sus ojos se fueron a depositar en la lejanía, en algo que solo ella podía ver.

—No pareces muy contenta de verme.

—Sabes que no me alegro de ver a nadie más que al único que nunca podré volver a ver

—Eso es deprimente... y dañino para ti Luce— la chica frunció el ceño durante unos segundos y su voz restalló como un látigo.

—No me llames así, el solía hacerlo

Gray no dijo nada más reconociendo la peligrosidad del terreno y se limitó a seguirle el paso en silencio. Al fin y al cabo era lo que venía haciendo desde que la llama se había extinguido, desde que Natsu, su mejor amigo, había dejado de respirar.

De esto habían pasado seis meses y todo el gremio había sufrido con intensidad, pero claramente fue Lucy quien más sintió ese sufrimiento. Con la posible excepción de Happy, quien aún no quería salir de la casa que durante mucho tiempo había compartido con el Dragneel.

Al llegar al gremio la chica se sentó en la mesa que siempre se sentaba, que siempre se sentaban y allí se deprimió aún más. En cierta forma el dolor le recordaba que él era real, que no solo había sido un producto de su imaginación.

En su corazón, el sentimiento latente de hacerle compañía a su único amor en el sueño eterno entraba en conflicto con la voluntad de vivir y seguir adelante. Solo el futuro deparaba quien ganaría.

Lucy sintió que alguien se le acercaba y levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Mirajane con su sonrisa habitual y la mano extendida entregándole algo. Una carta… pero ¿de quién?

Mira se volvió para irse de nuevo a la barra pero no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo de consuelo, un abrazo de "comparto tu dolor"

Lucy abrió la carta y cuando comenzó a leer el corazón le golpeó con fuerza el pecho. Era la caótica caligrafía de Natsu.

"Lucy, sé que piensas que te dejé, y que ya no estoy contigo pero eso no es cierto.

Aún estoy aquí para ti. Te amo, espero que aún lo recuerdes. ¿Quieres verme una última vez? Ven hoy en la tarde al campo de flores donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso. No traigas a Happy, no lo soportaría.

Natsu"

¿Era eso posible? ¿Natsu se estaba comunicando con ella? ¿Y si todavía estaba vivo? Eso era imposible, ella lo había visto morir. Sin embargo esa carta trascendía la realidad. ¿Haría caso a una imposiblidad solo por la remota posibilidad de verlo una vez más? Claro que sí.

Salió del gremio a toda prisa puesto que faltaba poco para la media tarde y se dirigió hacia las afueras de Magnolia. Por primera vez en seis meses la luz de la esperanza se reflejaba en su rostro con una espléndida sonrisa y el fulgor de sus ojos transmitía el fiero anhelo de su abatido corazón. Verlo una vez más.

Lucy llegó al prado de las flores y una brisa le revolvió el cabello trayéndole el susurro de su nombre. Miró alterada hacia todos lados con el corazón latiendole a un ritmo violento. El estaba allí, de pie, en medio de las flores que fueron testigos de su silencioso juramento tantos años atrás.

—Viniste Luce— Su cálida voz la atravesó y solo ahí se dio cuenta que estaba rota, incompleta, vacía.

—Claro que vine, y aquí estás— dijo la rubia entre lágrimas de felicidad.

—Pero no puedo quedarme

—¿Por qué?¿Por qué tienes que irte?— notó como la garganta se le cerraba y toda la felicidad que sentía la abandonaba de golpe dejando un cascarón vacío detrás.

Natsu no respondió y con lentitud se dio la vuelta avanzando por el prado de nardos alejándose de Lucy en el proceso.

Ella no lo perdería de nuevo, no lo permitiría, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de recuperar su motivo para vivir.

Lucy salió a correr detrás de Natsu con una impetuosa velocidad, su corazón a más no poder latía frenéticamente bombeando sangre a sus músculos para poder alcanzarlo. Natsu comenzaba a desvanecerse y en un último esfuerzo Lucy lo alcanzó, y su corazón pasó del frenesí a la nada. Ya no quedaba nada, solo ella y él. Pero eso para ella era suficiente.

Al día siguiente encontraron a la chica tendida en el suelo en medio de las flores, muerta. La causa del deceso fue un paro cardíaco.

Ahora estaban juntos para siempre, fieles a su pacto, en el más allá


End file.
